herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Htimsland
Htimsland Htimsland is on the island of Asama.The ruler is King Semaj III brother of Prince Neb I and Yrrah II.The national Animal is a Hyena,the country motto is Pertinacia et misericordia.The population is 62241472 and the area is 708998sq km.The national food is pasta.The ruler(Semaj Htims) founded the country in the early 1500.Since then Htimsland has been a highly rich country near the top of the industry charts.Lots of famous people live here such as Wayne Rooney,Justin Timberlake,Daniel Sturrige and lots more.Htimsland is high in sports players and high in male and female singers and actors.Htimsland is mostly famous for it's history and sports. The capital of Htimsland is Salgoudcity. The weather is usually wintery and cold Santa is beileved to live there aswell.It is a free country you are able to walk wherever you want but you cant walk into other peoples houses.The land is to believed to have a magical school the school is called Strawgoh for witchcraft and wizardry and is protected by a magical veil so the selggum cant see it, selggum to you and me are normal people, king Htims was believed to go there, was one of the most famous wizards Yrrah Rettop who deafeted lord Tromedlov.The schools main sport is quidich.It is a secret place where only wizards and witches can go.The school is home to magical creatures. History The Battle of fire lasted 4 years against Tivorgland Htimsland won (of course) the land was founded by Sir Htims himself he is believed to be over 200 years old and has the face of a 22 year old said the artist who drew his portrait. Sports There national sport is quiditch A magical game which you play with two balls the golden snitch beater and the seaker has to catch the golden snitch and they've won but if they fail it will come down to the score of the goals of the beater everytime you score you get twenty points it is also played around the magical land of Ict but Htimsland is known to be the best at it.They also have a championship held all across the secret wizarding land of Ict. There are three rounds,round one is Culture Geography There is a river flows through Htisland and is shared with Llenkcibland. Also the dragon of Ender was defeated and they claimed the two eggs of air and frost and the dragons protect the land of Htims and Llenkcibland,the dragon of wind is owned by the land of Llenkcibland and the frost dragon is owned by Htimsland. Etymology Flag The red is bravery and courage for wining against Tivorgland and in battle and won back the land and freedom of all the countrys. The blue is optimism and bright thinking for teaming up with Rehctelfland and Llenkcibland and Llihland. The yellow is wealth and fortune. The star symbolises bravery in battle and light. This river is frozen all year some believe there is an mythical ice creature hidden under the ice. The coat of Htimsland sometimes the sand can get so hot you may burn your feet.The sea next to the beach is transparent turquoise.]]